


El perro y los tres silbatos

by Supermonstrum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve yace a su lado, empapado, apenas puede respirar y moverse. Aunque HYDRA acaba de desintegrarse, su misión aún no fue cancelada. Pero por alguna razón, Bucky no siente la necesidad de terminarla, mejor dicho: no <i>puede</i> terminarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El perro y los tres silbatos

Tiene que hacerlo.

Por más mecanizado que esté, o que HYDRA haya intentado mantenerlo, Bucky sabe que el plan ha fallado, al menos el de ellos, pues el suyo aún está tendido a sus pies, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Todavía tiene —y puede— que matarlo, porque nadie le había ordenado suspender la misión y nadie puede impedir que la concrete, ni siquiera el propio Capitán América. «Termina con esto», se dice, y si bien se encuentra aturdido por las explosiones y la caída, al Soldado del Invierno le queda fuerza suficiente para hundir los dedos sobre el cuello de Steve y acabarlo de una vez.

Sus dedos parecen las garras de una enorme ave depredadora.

Los ojos de Steve se abren y su cuerpo se estremece, pero no lucha contra Bucky, tal como dijo antes. Las garras del ave se aflojan en cámara lenta y, sin intención alguna, cuando el contacto visual atrapa a Bucky, no puede evitar soltarlo del todo.

«La misión va a completarse sola», piensa. «No va sostenerse solo».

El único sonido que Bucky escucha es el intento por respirar del Capitán América. _De Steve._ Los segundos pasan y a él le parecen horas, Steve no se muere y la presión en su pecho y cabeza se vuelven más fuertes, como si estuviera esforzándose en reprimir algo.

Un cambio en la misión. No es cancelarla, sino hacer un ligero cambio.

Bucky se arrima hacia un costado. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer —dónde y cuándo lo aprendió, no lo recuerda— y no lo duda: con cuidado, sus dedos de metal pellizcan la nariz de Steve y la otra mano toma su mentón, tirando un poco para abrirle la boca. No queda demasiado tiempo, Bucky dejó pasar mucho y aún así lo intentará. Se reclina hasta que sus labios rozan los de Steve, el cuerpo de Bucky da un espasmo, respira profundo y a continuación ambas bocas se juntan con una leve presión. Exhala preciso hasta ver que el tórax de Steve se levanta.

_No voy a permitir que te mueras._

En el momento en el que piensa aquello, los ojos de Steve se entreabren y chocan con la mirada de Bucky. Su aliento es cálido, atina a pensar mientras siente el aire de su viejo amigo penetrando por el interior de su cuerpo, igual a aquella única vez, hace muchos años, que se besaron. _Qué nos besamos. Bucky, en realidad nada ha cambiado…_ Steve toma consciencia de que no va a morir, de que Bucky no va a dejar que eso pase.

Bucky se aparta y deja que Steve tosa y tome un par de bocanadas de aire por su cuenta. _Por suerte_ está vivo.

No se da cuenta de que le apoya una mano sobre el hombro mientras trata de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. Bucky sólo observa hipnotizado sus expresiones, pero apenas percibe el instante en el que vuelve a sentir los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, no para recibir aire de nuevo, sino para besarlos; para acariciar sus labios con los de él muy suavemente, hasta que se atreve a pasar la lengua por su boca en otra caricia húmeda y cálida, con sabor algo metálico por la sangre.

Es un impulso o quizá una liberación fugaz de cosas que no son nuevas, sino que las obligaron a dormir. Bucky queda sobre Steve y apenas se aparta de su boca para tomar aire, después se sirve de su aliento al igual que él. Steve pasa los dedos por su cabello húmedo y largo, sorbe sus labios casi con desesperación y aunque por dentro sólo repite el nombre de su amigo, teme pronunciarlo. Teme romper ese hechizo extraño, si es que no es un sueño, si es que no murió ahogado en realidad.

Pero al final, Steve no consigue evitarlo y susurra sobre los suaves jadeos del otro.

—Bucky… estás aquí.

El Soldado del invierno abre los ojos de par en par y se aparta como si hubiese recibido un toque eléctrico. La respiración de Steve se detiene, no quiere mover un solo músculo, y como si fuera un adolescente en una de sus tantas fallidas citas se dice «lo arruiné, lo arruiné», y al abrir la boca para pedirle que no se vaya, las garras del ave estampan su cabeza contra el suelo de tierra frío y la presión, la asfixia, nublan su cabeza.

La misión vuelve a cambiar.

_Debo matarlo._

Y Steve le mira sin resistirse. O está debil, _o quién sabe pero maldita sea, ¿por qué no se resiste? No puedo… no puedo seguir así._

Steve da un gemido ahogado. La misión vuelve a cambiar.

Se levanta. De nuevo espera a que Steve vuelva a respirar. Bucky está tan aturdido como un perro pavloviano tratando de responder a dos silbatos de distintas ordenes. Uno es de HYDRA, el otro es de Bucky, del pasado, del tiempo feliz.

—Tranquilo, Bucky —murmura Steve antes de desmayarse.

Un tercer silbato. Más claro y definitivo.

_Ya no hay misión._

Bucky apoya la oreja sobre el pecho de Steve, siente un suave sube y baja al compás de su respiración y el latir de su corazón. _Vivirá._ Pasa la mano por sus cabellos rubios, desordenándolos un poco, luego se pone de pie y se va, seguro los de su grupo lo encontrarán pronto.

Él vivirá y Bucky se siente libre.

Con  un gusto dulzón y metálico en la boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos y tenía que hacer una variación sobre la última escena de Steve y Bucky juntos.  
> Próximamente: algún au o flashback de lo tiempos felices.
> 
> Saludos~


End file.
